


Doctor Who Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Doctor Who Imagines [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Doctor Who [9th-11th Doctors] characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Tenth Doctor - giving birth to the (Tenth) Doctor’s child.

**Author's Note:**

> Having to post this out of order lmao bc tumblr thought this was NSFW and flagged it smh...

Gif source:  [Doctor](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169301506872)

> _Imagine giving birth to the (Tenth) Doctor’s child._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Doctor,” you breathe, voice worried and desperate for some sort of confirmation that you were doing this right. That you and the baby were okay despite the pain of your labor.

He looks back to meet your eyes, hand clutching your own comfortingly as he insists, “Everything’s fine. You’re doing marvelous, my dear. Just keep deep breathing.”


	2. Jack Harkness, James Proudstar - being in the middle of a make out session with your boyfriend, James Proudstar, and being caught by your father, Jack Harkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Marvel (X-Men) & Doctor Who**

Gif source:  [James](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169142837077/cameronxboyce-booboo-stewart-in-running-deer)  |  [Jack](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fjack-harkness-WHdruEB4sqaWs&t=M2ZjZGZkYTUyZTE1Y2RmNGFjYWRjOTNiMjg0NDJjM2UxODRlNDlmMCxPdlc0ZXdYbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173887825133%2Fgif-source-james-jack-imagine-being-in-the&m=0)

> _Imagine being in the middle of a make out session with your boyfriend, James Proudstar, and being caught by your father, Jack Harkness._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Like father, like daughter,” you hear the proud hum and break apart from the kiss you were in the middle of sharing with your boyfriend, a gasp escaping you as you turn on the sound.

“Dad!” the accusation in your voice is clear, along with the heat in your cheeks at having been caught by him. In all honesty, you and James were far more scandalized at having been caught by him than he was at finding you.


End file.
